The story of Twopaw
by Butterflywing
Summary: Three twolegs are turned into a cats as babies, and accepted into FireClan, SunClan, and RainClan. What happens next? Read and find out! Also, my first fanfic, so please R&R! formerly called TwoPaw
1. prolouge

Twopaw

(Note: this story takes place with a clan called Fireclan which lives near two other clans named SunClan and RainClan. Also I do not own the warriors books or any of the characters, or ideas, they are © Erin Hunter.)

Alliances

LEADER

Flamingstar: Orange and yellow she-cat

DEPUTY

Crescentscar: solid gray tom with a crescent shaped scar on his right cheek.

_Apprentice: Runningpaw._

MEDICINE CAT

Redfoot: White she-cat with red paws

WARRIORS

Spottedtail: White tom with spots on his tail

Dreamback: Black she-cat with a white back

_Apprentice: Skypaw_

Whitebelly: Tortoiseshell she-cat with a white stomach

_Apprentice: Twopaw_

Shorttail: Black and white tom

Mustyfoot: Corn colored she-cat with dirty gray paws.

_Apprentice: sootpaw_

Shadowthief: Dark black tom with a silver stripe running down his back

Desertlight: orange and yellow she-cat

APPRENTICES

Runningpaw: Fast silver tom

Skypaw: tortoiseshell tom

Twopaw: light brown she-cat with two brown stripes on her back, one of the three found in the woods by the medicine cats

Sootpaw: Dirty gray tom

QUEENS

Blazingheart: orange she-cat

KITS

Creamkit: Pure white tom

Blackkit: White she-cat with black nose

ELDERS

Largenose- silver tom with a large nose

_Prologue_

It was the day of the half moon, and the three medicine cats were heading back to their respective clans. They were just about to part at great rock (the only part of the clan's territories they could meet at in peace), When suddenly they heard a crying sound.

"What is it?" asked Whitetail, the SunClan medicine cat. "It sounds like a kit, but louder, and bulkier."

"It's coming from over here!" Cried Yellowears, the RainClan medicine cat. The three hurried over to the sound to find-

"Stinking twoleg kits!" mewed Whitetail, his fur bristling. "Probably trying to catch us all!" Three twoleg kits lay squirming on the ground in front of them. It was hard to tell with twolegs, but they seemed to be two she-kits and a tom. One had light brown fur on it's head, the others had black and red.

"Whitetail!" said Redfoot, disgusted. "Their just kits, helpless! I think we should each take one back to our clans."

"No" said Whitetail. "It's too big and bulky, and besides, Twolegs grow at a different rate from cats. Some poor queen would end up nursing them for the rest of their lives!"

"You're right," Said Redfoot with a sigh "But it still seems wrong to leave them here." Suddenly, a StarClan warrior flashed across the skies.

"A message!" cried Yellowears. "A message from StarClan! We are to take the kits!"

"But how?" argued Whitetail. "The fact still remains that they're stinking twoleg kits!" He turned around, as if to prove his point, but then bristled.

"What's the matter?" asked Redfoot. She looked at where Whitetail was looking, at the three twoleg kits, or where they had been. Now, in the same place, lay three kits, cat kits, one light brown, one black, and one pale red.

"So we take them?" Redfoot asked in a breathless voice.

"We take them." Replied Whitetail.


	2. Kidnapped!

Kidnapped!

(I still don't own the ideas in the warriors books, only the cats and ideas _I _ made up.)

Twopaw crouched in the forest, drinking in the forest scents. She was hunting by Skyrock- a large rock that stretched high up to the sky, so high that the top was concealed by mist, which marked the edge of clan territories into the barren wilderness beyond. Whenever a clan's leader needed to speak to their warrior ancestors, they would come here. The medicine cats went to moonstones though. Although there was a thin crevice between the level ground and Skyrock, it was swarming with prey, mice mostly, with an occasional squirrel. She was not hunting just for the fun of it- not today. She was being assessed. If she did well enough, she would be made a warrior at sunhigh!

She could smell her mentor, Whitebelly, just beyond a path of trees behind her, but she pretended she couldn't. If she stopped to talk now, her chances of being a warrior would be ruined. Suddenly she picked up a new scent. She inhaled deeply, and nearly choked. It was the unmistakable scent of SunClan!

"Whitebelly!" she called. "I can scent SunClan!" Whitebelly came charging out of the trees

"Where!" he asked.

"Right here!" said Twopaw. Just then, five SunClan warriors came charging out of the trees around them. "Well well!" Said the one in charge, who Twopaw recognized as Tornclaw, SunClan's deputy. "This will be even easier then we thought! There's only a single Warrior and a single apprentice to deal with! Redpaw!" he turned to a red she-cat next to him. "This will be a good lesson to you; how to defeat two pathetic FireClan cats! He laughed and laughed, and soon the rest of the SunClan cats were laughing with him.

Whitebelly whispered to Twopaw, "Quick! Run back to camp; tell the others!" nodding, Twopaw slowly backed up, ready to run, but before she got the chance, Tornclaw said; "Hey, you're not thinking of trying to go back and warn anybody are you?"

"N-no." said Twopaw in a trembling voice.

"Really?" asked Tornclaw. "I think you are, and I think your brilliant mentor put you up to it."

"No!" said Twopaw again, louder this time.

"Don't lie!" hissed Tornclaw, flicking his tail. In an instant, Twopaw was surrounded by the SunClan cats, except for Tornclaw, who pounced on Whitebelly. "Look, Twopaw!" he cried. "I am about to kill Whitebelly!" And then he did it. Unable to watch, Twopaw looked away.

"Come, Twopaw," Said Tornclaw.

"No!" said Twopaw, this statement shocking her out of grief for Whitetail.

"Fine," said Tornclaw without concern. "Then we'll have to take you by force." The cats surrounding Twopaw pressed in closer. She saw the ones nearest to her unsheathe their claws, and knew she had no choice. Silently, she let the cats lead her out of her own territory, onto theirs, and into their camp. They pushed her into a hollowed out log, and left her alone with only one guard, the apprentice Redpaw.

That night, Tornclaw came and sat down next to Redpaw. "How's the prisoner?" he asked conversationally, as though this was something he asked every night.

"Fine," Said Redpaw. "She hasn't said a word, or touched her fresh-kill, but Whitetail came by earlier, and he said she was unhurt."

"What else did he say?" asked Tornclaw, "is she truly one of the cats the prophecy mentions?" His voice carried an unmistakable note of excitement."

"Yes." Said Redpaw. "Now we only need Sharppaw of RainClan and the prophecy can be fulfilled, and SunClan will rule the forest!"

Twopaw gasped, but neither of the cats noticed her.

(That's my second chapter! And just so you know, none of my chapters are probably going to be much longer than this one, I'm not very good at length.)


	3. secrets

Secrets

The next day, five SunClan warriors led a RainClan apprentice as unhappy and bedraggled looking as Twopaw felt into the clearing. She was pushed next to Twopaw and Redpaw was again left as a guard.

"Hello," Said Twopaw, "my name is Twopaw, what's yours?"

"Sharppaw," Said the apprentice. Twopaw couldn't help staring at her. Sharppaw was black as midnight- blacker. Her pelt was silky smooth, and Twopaw could only imagine the ease with which Sharppaw must be able to hunt at night, unseen, except by the occasional ray of moonlight. "Do you know why we're here?" She asked, "They wouldn't tell me. They snatched me right out of camp. I was behind the apprentice's den, making dirt, and they just grabbed me and took me right here."

"They took you right out of your camp? Wow, they must have wanted you pretty badly."

"Yeah, I guess so," said Sharppaw.

"Well," continued Twopaw, "the only thing I've found out is what I overheard last night. Tornclaw and Redpaw were talking, and they said something about a prophecy, and SunClan ruling the forest." Sharppaw gasped. "And they said that they only needed you before they could."

"Well well." Said a voice behind them, "Very clever, Twopaw." It was Tornclaw. "Always nice to see a cat interested in her surroundings, weather or not she is one."

'What's that supposed to mean?' thought Twopaw, and was that a glimmer of fear she thought she saw in the deputy's eyes?

"Tornstar!" a voice called from across the camp. Twopaw ignored the rest of whatever the voice said. When had Tornclaw become Tornstar? And what had happened to SunClan's old leader, Leafstar? Exchanging a startled glance with Sharppaw, Twopaw knew she was not the only one to be surprised. Then Tornstar was talking to them again.

"Come." He said gruffly. Twopaw and Sharppaw got unsteadily to their feet, and followed Tornstar to what must be the leader's den. Tornstar instructed them to sit down, and a few minutes later, Redpaw joined them with Whitetail close behind him.

"You are probably wondering," he said to Twopaw and Sharppaw, "Why we have stolen you away from your clans and brought you here." Neither apprentice said anything.

"You are about to find out. I am going to tell you an amazing story, a story you might not believe, but which I assure you is true."

"One night in newleaf, three medicine cats were heading home from moonstones when they heard the crying of kits, and went to investigate. They found three kits, twoleg kits. They were arguing over what to do with them-"

"I was all for leaving them there." Whitetail gruffly interjected.

"Yes yes." Said Tornstar impatiently, "Anyway, they were arguing when they noticed that the twoleg kits had vanished- in their place there were three kits of their own race. They took them back to their clans, where they have been brought up with the Warrior code.

Twopaw had a horrible feeling she knew where this was going, and, glancing sideways at Sharppaw, she knew that she was thinking the same thing. Looking at Redpaw, however, she could see only the greedy hunger she had only once before on a fox hunting a vole.

"Those kits reached the time when they were about to become warriors, strong, quick, and agile as any other cats in their clans. None of those medicine cats ever told of where they had found the kits, or how. Except one. Whitetail told me. He also told me of a prophecy made a few months later.

The sun shall rise,

When three unite,

One dark as shadow,

One red as blood,

One brown as dirt.

The rain shall dry up,

Fire extinguished.

"This is your destiny, to assure the rise of SunClan, because those kits on the ground were you."

Numbly, Sharppaw and Twopaw were led back to their prison. Redpaw again stood guard, and Whitetail headed back to his den, his mind in turmoil. The truth was that he had not told his leader the rest of the prophecy.

But sun is torn,

So it shall set,

And rain shall fall,

And flames shall leap,

If only the three

Ascend to Star.

That's my third chapter! Also, the first three people to figure out what the prophecies mean get to choose Redpaw, Twopaw, and Sharppaw's twoleg names.


	4. Transformations and escape

Transformations and escape

(I still do not own the warriors series and am not planning on doing so anytime soon!)

The next morning, Twopaw awoke before any of the cats in SunClan. Even Redpaw was still asleep. She walked over to Sharppaw, prodding her awake. "Sharppaw," she hissed, "Wake up, everyone else is still asleep, and we can get away!" Immediately, Sharppaw rolled to her feet. Twopaw led her over to the camp's entrance.

'If we're lucky, we'll even beat the dawn patrol,' Thought Twopaw. As you can probably guess, they were not lucky. It was true that the dawn patrol was not yet up, but it wasn't true that they were alone. Redpaw had heard the two get up, and had followed them silently to the camp entrance. When they took off running through SunClan's territory a few moments later, he followed them, and they noticed.

"Twopaw," Sharppaw gasped, "I think we're being followed!" Twopaw looked back.

"It's only Redpaw," she replied, "But I don't think we can outrun him!" It was true. The gap between them was closing fast. Twopaw closed her eyes, thinking desperately, 'if only there was a way to escape from his territory, but RainClan territory and FireClan territory are a long way away, and the only place near here is Twoleg place..'

"Sharppaw," she gasped, "I think I know a way to outrun Redpaw! Tornstar said we turned into cats, but we used to be Twolegs! If we can do it again, now, we can run into the Twoleg place just ahead!"

Sharppaw's eyes were wide with fear. "But what if we can't turn back into cats again? I don't want to be a twoleg forever!"

"We don't have a choice," said Twopaw between agonized breaths, it was getting harder to run. "If Tornstar finds out we escaped, he'll kill us for sure!"

"Ok," Said Sharppaw. And then, running side by side, they focused hard on Twolegs. Twolegs walking their dogs, twolegs sitting in their nests, watching those funny metal boxes, Twolegs of every sort.

Suddenly Twopaw tripped over her own feet. She opened her eyes, which had been closed up until now, and gasped. She wasn't a cat anymore. She was a twoleg. Sprawled out next to her on the ground was Sharppaw, who looked completely different. She was wearing White cloth across her belly, back and front legs (arms, she somehow knew) and blue cloth around her legs, with shoes on her paws (no, not paws, feet.)

Twopaw looked down at herself and saw an identical outfit. In fact, she and Sharppaw looked identical in every way, except that the fur on Sharppaw's head (hair?) was long, and deep black like her pelt had been, and Twopaw's was short and brown. They got up and walked (it was surprisingly easy with just two legs.) into the twoleg place (town) In front of them lay a cat's body, the fur as red as the blood that decorated it.

Nearby was a big Twoleg man holding a long metal stick. A gun. "Is this your cat?" the man asked.

"Um, no," Sharppaw answered, just as Twopaw said,

"Yes." The man looked at them strangely, but did not ask any other questions.

"Sorry I had to shoot it, this is private property, you know." Twopaw didn't understand what the man was talking about. She understood the words that were coming from his mouth, but she didn't understand why they were.

Whew! New chapter! That one was fun to write. Also, this is your last chapter to figure out what the prophecies in the last chapter mean, if not enough people do, I'll make them up my self. Lastly, I know that Twopaw and Sharppaw should only be about a year old, but that would make it kind of hard to write..


	5. Family reunion

Family reunion.

(No one figured out the prophecy! He he! Featherstream was really close but not quite there I guess you'll figure it out as I write more!"

The man walked off, and a woman with short black hair came running out of a nearby twoleg nest (house) towards the girls "Hello!" she called, "are you two ok? I heard the gun go off, and I came to see what had happened, my husband didn't shoot either of you, did he?"

"No," said Twopaw, "It was our cat."

"Oh my," said the woman, "would you like to come inside?" the two agreed, and the woman led them into the house. Twopaw noticed that it smelled faintly like one of the forest herbs Redfoot had used on her when she was sick.

They sat down at a table and the woman asked them their names. A few days ago, Twopaw would have said 'Twopaw.' But she somehow knew that was not a normal name for a twoleg to have. She knew, somehow, her Twoleg name. "Teresa." She said, and looked at Sharppaw.

Sharppaw said, "Sheila." Twopaw noticed that the women's eyes had filled with tears.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Well," said the women, "I used to have two daughters named Teresa and Sheila, and a boy named Roy, but... not anymore. When they were just a few days old, I had a strange dream. I was in a large hollow, surrounded by trees, and it was night out. There were a lot of cats there too, and they were beautiful, it seemed like stars glimmered in their fur."

Sharppaw and Twopaw exchanged startled glances. She must be talking about Starclan!

"And then a cat spoke- it was too dark to tell what color she was- and she said that I must bring my children to the trees I was around me, and leave them there. I was scared of what my husband would do to my children, so I did what the cat asked. It seemed the right decision at the time, but now I realize it was really stupid," she sighed and glanced out a window, "they're probably dead now."

Sharppaw and Twopaw said nothing. They knew that they were hearing the story of their birth.

"But I'm sure you don't want to hear me ramble on," Said the women. She sighed and stood up. "You should probably go now, before my husband comes back."

Twopaw and Sharppaw walked out of the house, still carrying the body of Redpaw.

"You know what?" asked Twopaw. "I think it's really sad that Redpaw died so soon. If only there was a way we could bring him back."

Sharppaw was quiet for a minute, then her eyes lit up and she said, "I think I have an idea! We can climb up Skyrock! We can see Starclan, and ask them to bring him back!"

"Of course," said Twopaw, "Let's go!"

The two girls hurried off; unaware of the face watching them from a window in the house they had just left.

"Be safe," it murmured, "and may StarClan protect you, my daughters." Then the women disappeared from view, and Sharppaw and Twopaw did too.


	6. The prophecy

The prophecy

(This is just explaining the prophecy a little bit, because everything that it foretells is kind of in the story now, so here goes…)

The sun shall rise, (SunClan will get more power)

When three unite, (Redpaw, Twopaw, and Sharppaw)

One dark as shadow, (Sharppaw)

One red as blood, (Redpaw)

One brown as dirt. (Twopaw, also, I know that line stinks)

The rain shall dry up, (RainClan has less power)

Fire extinguished. (Same with FireClan)

But sun is torn, (its leader is Tornstar)

So it shall set, (back to it's regular amount of power)

And rain shall fall, (Same with RainClan)

And flames shall leap, (and FireClan)

If only the three (Twopaw Redpaw and Sharppaw)

Ascend to Star. (This part was kind of confusing, its climb the Skyrock.)

(Also, we're never going to find out how their mom knows about StarClan and stuff, it's up to you to use your imagination.)


	7. A long climb and epilouge

A long climb

Twopaw and Sharppaw walked silently around the clan borders until they got to the very edge of FireClan territory. There was the Skyrock, still high, but easy enough for a twoleg to climb. Without a word they started up. After they had climbed in silence for a while, Twopaw said; "What do you think the clans are doing now?"

Sharppaw focused on a particularly-hard-to-maneuver-around piece of rock, and then said, "Maybe they're looking for us. Maybe SunClan is still trying to rule the forest, even without Redpaw, and they're fighting. After a while, when they were about half way up, They stopped on a wide ledge to rest for the night.

Far, far below, small dots moved towards the Skyrock. 'More twolegs,' Twopaw thought in alarm. But then she realized that they were cats. Two of them went up to the moonstone and pressed their noses against it. They were leaders, then.

The next morning, Twopaw woke Sharppaw, and they started up the mountain together. At last, a little after sunhigh, they made it to the top. They looked at it. They had heard wild elder's stories of how wonderful the top of Skyrock was, but had not completely believed them, and now they realized that they were right.

The fertile green lands described in their tales did not exist here. Even though a moment ago, they had been bathed in hot sunshine, it was now completely dark. The stars were brighter and clearer than ever and suddenly they weren't stars, but cats. And without knowing quite how they knew it, Sharppaw and Twopaw knew that they were in Starclan. The thought sent a shiver down Twopaw's back.

A single cat approached them, a she-cat, grey with one black ear.

"Twopaw," she said, "Sharppaw, we have been expecting you." She gestured with her tail for the two apprentices to follow her, and they did so. "You have not much time," said the cat, "When the sun sets in the outside world, you will need to have made a decision. You may either remain twolegs, while your brother is returned to his life as a cat, or you may choose to stay cats, while your brother goes to join RatsClan.

Twopaw and Sharppaw shivered. RatsClan was an evil place, the opposite of StarClan, where evil cats went when they died. Both were silent for a moment. They looked at each other, and then Twopaw said, "We'll stay twolegs, if Redpaw doesn't have to go… there. No cat should be put through that.

The gray cat smiled at them. "You have made the right choice. She said. There was a flash of white light, and then Twopaw found herself lying on the ground near Greatrock. Sharppaw was next to her, with Redpaw next to her. And they were all cats. A voice echoed through Twopaw's mind,

'You were willing to sacrifice yourself for another, and you are truly a cat worthy of Starclan. Just then Sharppaw sat up and moaned. She caught Twopaw's eye, and each knew that the other had heard the voice.

(Epilogue)

Twopaw, Sharppaw, and Redpaw returned to their clans. They were welcomed back, and about a moon later were made warriors. Redpelt, Sharpclaw, and Twostripe. Twostripe and Sharppaw retained a special bond, but became bitter enemies with Redpelt. All three lost the ability to become Twolegs. They never told their clan where they had been, and they picked up only scattered facts of what the clans had been doing. It seemed that SunClan had come close to taking over the entire forest, but during a battle, the warriors suddenly turned on Tornstar and attacked him. Strange!

That's the end of Twopaw's story! I might write another one about their mom though, when I have more free time. Hmm...I'm going to be working more on the when no one's watching stories though, but still keeping them separate.


End file.
